


Healing Touch

by MaxwellJacksWrites



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Angst but it gets cute, Healing Powers, I don’t know how to write tags, Ill do tags later, Kapprisen, M/M, Silver’s showing up soon, gay mermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxwellJacksWrites/pseuds/MaxwellJacksWrites
Summary: AU where Kappa has healing powers, takes place right after episode 38.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually an rp my friend and I did, and we just pasted it into here. Enjoy! (And yes, that means that literally have of this is written by someone else. I basically wrote all the Siren parts. To the person who wrote the Kappa/Susca parts, I love you.

The blood.

The screams.

The prince’s bleeding body slowly sinking to the ocean floor.

In that moment, the beacon pulled the rapidly weakening shark prince close into his chest. He clung to him, as if he were a lifeline. However, it was just the opposite. In a quick few moments, a brilliant glowing gold sort of magic surrounded the two. Inside the field, the beacon drew out a magic and power that he hadn't used in years. It was a lot of damage to reverse, but slowly, as the beacon's grip slowly lessened, Siren's wound was being healed to the point of not even having a scar to show. The glowing gold diminished, and Kappa, whose hold had been so firm a moment ago, now began to sink, completely motionless aside from a slight rising and falling of the mer's chest. 

Siren looked around him, rapidly trying to assess his surroundings. The spectators around him all spoke at once, seemingly useless murmurs to the prince. He looks and notices his mother hovering there, speechless. A small rage came to Siren, quickly diminished when he noticed the suddenly lightless mer lying on the floor. "What are you doing?!" He shouts to Susca, swimming to Kappa and turning him over as gently as he can. "Go find supplies instead of just staring!"  
Siren was relieved to find that the beacon was still breathing, yet he also felt confused and concerned at the same time. 

The prince pressed the back of his hand to Kappa's forehead, as Susca quickly swam in the direction Siren came from. The murmurs from other sharks slowly became distinguishable to him, hearing things like 'I thought Prince Siren was to kill the beacon.' Or 'What did they just do to our prince?'. The beacon's skin felt cold to the shark's touch, and a feeling of panic crept to the prince's mind. In the distance he spots Selkie trying their best to head where he was.

Eventually, after about an hour and a half, the beacon began to wake up. His eyes slowly opened, and his blurry surroundings reappeared. "Nngh... S-Siren?" He mumbled, unable to speak above a whisper.

Siren quickly put down the scroll he was investigating at the sound of the beacon's voice. He lets out a relieved sigh, kneeling so that he was eye level with Kappa. "Thank the gods, you're awake."  
"I begged mom to let me take you here, I didn't know what else to do... You did something, I'm not sure what, and then you passed out, but I'm okay now!"

He smiled, apparently relieved by the news. "Ah... s-so it worked..."

The prince gently rested a hand on the beacon's, noticing that the subtle algae on the walls was glowing brighter than he was. "Kappa, what happened?"

The mer looked away, seeming disappointed. "I-I said I didn't have power before... w-well, I-I'm sorry, but... I lied. I know minimal healing. I was... afraid... that if I told them anything like that though, they'd never let me see you... l-like they'd think it could be manipulation..." He paused, seeming to breath, then finished. "I-I guess it took a lot more out of me than I thought... I've only done it once before... but I was able to reverse any damage the spear did to your body... at least, I hope..." He said, then whimpered, searching for the prince's hand.

The prince felt Kappa's gentle touch at his hand, and Siren grabbed his, attempting to provide comfort. It worried him, seeing Kappa like this when he was usually so bubbly or energetic. "Kappa... what did you do to yourself?"

He closed his hand around Siren's as tightly as he could, which honestly was not a lot. "N-nothing, I'm just... drained..." He said, once more beginning to lapse into unconsciousness.

The prince smiled at his hand, almost getting lost in his own thoughts until he noticed the Golden mer in front of him fell back into unconsciousness. Siren sat up without control, ready to swim to the nearest guard. After a few seconds though, he realized the best thing to do was to just let Kappa rest. Siren didn't completely understand what all had happened earlier that day, but at least he was relieved that they were both safe now.  
The shark prince looked over his shoulder at the room around him, feeling a sudden heat rise to his face. After a short moment of silence with Siren staring at his own lap for a couple of seconds, he, with a lot of and no thought leaned over to where the beacon was resting, gently kissing him on the forehead. The prince then folded his hands in front of him, hearing a noise from the tunnel outside. He sees Queen Susca hovering in the doorway, and he jumps from his position, about to burst into a yell at her. He had so many angered emotions toward her, yet his face calmed immediately once he recognized the face on hers. She was crying.

"Siren... I... I'm so sorry... my son..." She said, pausing to breathe between each few words and obviously struggling to keep herself as composed as possible.

The shark sat back on the edge of his bed, defensively putting an arm over the sleeping mer's chest. ".....Mom?"

"I... I swear I won't harm him... no longer... will he or you fear harm from me or my actions... my entire life, Siren, I only tried to protect you... but to think, that because of my desperate actions, you might've..." she paused, choking up. "I never meant... to harm you..." she continued, but this time did not succeed in holding back her tears. She broke, crying in front of her son and the second unconscious mer, hating herself for doing so but unable to stop.

The prince swam to the crying queen, hugging her tight, quiet tears streaming from his eyes as well. He loved his mother very dearly, and he truly missed the good relationship they had before the prophecy's truth was revealed. Though Siren was upset with her actions, and upset that she didn't just talk to him or Selkie about it, he somewhat understood why she did what she did. He had learned quite recently the reckless things he would do to protect someone he loved.  
"It's okay, Mom.... It's okay..."

"Is it, Siren? I was inconsiderate... in my haste and desperation to keep you safe, I nearly killed someone you appear to care for rather deeply... and in return, nearly took the life I would take mine to protect... surely you can't forgive me that easily..." She sounded defeated and deeply troubled. Her voice seemed so small compared to her usual tone is, confident, calm, reassuring... to anyone, she sounded utterly hopeless.

Siren was surprised by his mother's tone of voice, unfamiliar with this side of the queen. Nonetheless, he continued to squeeze tightly, burying his face in her armor.

They remained that way for a while, in the other's embrace with nothing but the sound of their own griefs and occasionally Siren's words of comfort. Eventually, Susca drew a deep breath. "Siren... your wound... did he fix that? Is that what happened in the field?" She asked slowly, quietly as if afraid of waking the golden mer up.

The prince gently let go of Susca, remembering the large wound he had just hours earlier. The subconsciously rubbed a hand on his back, almost surprised to feel that he was totally fine. "I... I think so. I didn't think he had the ability to at first, but.... I suppose he does." He looked up at the queen, meeting her eyes. "Kappa can do a lot of incredible things. And he has emotions, too. He's not just some tool to be used for the prophecies. And I-"  
Siren stopped in his sentence, reliving earlier events in his head. When he had seen all those sharks gathered around the beacon, with Susca's spear at the ready, he didn't know what to do. He just felt his tail moving for him, an adrenaline he couldn't control, and next thing you know he was in the mer's arms with blood in the water and immense pain coming from his back.

"I know, Siren. Don't worry, he... he no longer has to fear any harm from me. He saved you, son. I wouldn't have the strength to do anything negative to him now." She said, smiling gently at her son. That said, as if on cue, the beacon stirred once again. "Hm?" He mumbled, eyes still closed but immediately began to wake up when he no longer felt Siren's hand.

The prince left his conversation with his mother as soon as he noticed Kappa stir, kneeling down to greet him and make sure he was alright. The glowing light from Kappa's tail had returned subtly, much to Siren's relief. He really liked Kappa's glowing tail.  
The prince smiled a little bit, ever so slightly tempted to run a hand through the beacon's hair. Siren quickly got rid of this thought, hiding the blush that came to him.

He relaxed again once he saw Siren's face. Even managed to smile. "Hi..." he mumbled sleepily, clearly happy to see him. "H-how's your back?" He asked, looking more concerned for him, which was almost humorous in his current situation. 

Siren smiled back at the beacon, appreciating this moment of calm. "I'm fine, Kappa, I really am. You're incredible." The prince takes note of Susca's silence, quietly hovering by the door to Siren's room.

He sighed, relieved. "I-I... I just wanted to see you ok... so I did what I could." He said, smiling at him, relaxed. He didn't notice Susca by the door, his only focus was Siren.

Siren pulled the sleepy mer into another hug, with a beaming smile on his face. The calming glow of Siren's bedroom and the softness of the beacon's scales made the prince want to fall asleep himself.  
"Thank you so much. I'm really glad that I was able to save you."

He chuckled softly. "Honestly, at this point... I can say the same." He said, smiling and closing his eyes. In the moment, he was... at peace, for having just used all his energy in saving someone's life.

Siren felt so happy at this moment, yet he still felt something else that was bothering him. "Kappa?" He asks, still not moving from his position.

Kappa mumbled a small "Hm" in response, seeming to sense the prince's discomfort anyway.

Siren stills for a second, deep in his own thought. He releases a deep breath, resting his face on Kappa's shoulder, quietly mumbling near the mer's ear. "I really love you."

Kappa tensed, unready for the statement, but quickly relaxed and chuckled, holding as tight as his weakened state would allow. "I love you too, Siren."


End file.
